


What's a Wedding Without Dancing?

by suchanadorer



Series: Indelible Universe [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first of at least a trio of dance fics from the wedding of Thomas Henn and William McMath.</p><p>Tom and Billy's first dance as a married couple.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. You Are My Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of at least a trio of dance fics from the wedding of Thomas Henn and William McMath.
> 
> Tom and Billy's first dance as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handy YouTube link to the song: [Ron Pope - A Drop in the Ocean](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVsrP9OJ6PA) Lyrics are at the bottom.

The plates and utensils from dinner have been cleared away and the hall is filled with the muted sounds of conversation and clink of porcelain as the guests enjoy coffee, tea, or something a little stronger. Tom is talking quietly with Mr. McMath, but his hand rests on top of Billy’s on the table.

The hall is decorated with grey tablecloths and the greenery in the centerpieces of the tables is composed a mix of dark leaves and ivy interspersed with tight, white rosebuds. The tables surround the dance floor with the head table long one side, backed by high windows that give an impressive view of the snow-covered grounds outside the hotel. Candles flicker and the light bounces off the glasses on the tables. The effect, when combined with the chandelier and the lights outside, is that of the space outside the dance floor shimmering in the otherwise low light.

At one end of the head table Hinde glances at his watch, then waves to Barr, who nods. Hinde taps a spoon against his glass and the guests quiet down, some shifting in their seats to try to see what’s happening. Tom’s head swivels and Hinde gives him a single nod. He smiles wide and stands, tugging his gloves out of his epaulette and pulling them on. He smoothes the front of his tunic before reaching down and taking Billy’s hand, pulling him to his feet. Billy pulls his own gloves on while glancing nervously out over the sea of people, lights and decorations.

“You still want to do this? You know we don’t have to.”

“C’mon.”

A flush rises on Billy’s cheeks as he follows Tom around the table to the dance floor. Tom squeezes his hand reassuringly and turns to face him, slotting their gloved hands together neatly. Tom slides his left hand up to Billy’s right shoulder and he lifts their joined hands as Billy settles his hand on Tom’s hip.  
The music starts. Tom squares his shoulders, grinning with the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth. Billy steps back, Tom following him after a short, awkward pause. Billy smiles warmly down at him and Tom’s face lights up. He glances down as Billy leads them around the dance floor in a simple waltz.

“Sorry,” Tom mutters as he looks down at his feet again. Billy laughs softly.

“We’re doing fine.”

“I wanted this to be perfect.”

“It is. Relax.”

Together they settle into the rhythm. Tom moves his hand up to the back of Billy’s neck, dragging his thumb along Billy’s hairline. Their joined hands are drawn in closer to their bodies as they drift nearer and nearer to one another, Billy spreading his hand wide on the small of Tom’s back.

Tom pulls back to look up at Billy, whose eyes are moving from him to his mother and back. He smiles and brings their hands to his lips, kissing Billy’s knuckles.

“Don’t worry about her.”

“Can’t not. She’s staring.”

“Course she is. I’m staring. Everyone’s staring.”

“Tom-“

“I love you, this is our wedding, and we’re dancing.”

Tom tucks his head under Billy’s chin, their joined hands now resting on his chest. His fingers trail under the edge of Billy’s jacket as Billy covers his hand with his own. He rubs small circles on Tom’s back and they move in time with the music.

“I love you too, baby boy.”

Tom turns his head and presses a kiss into the fabric of Billy’s tunic, sighing to himself before settling back onto Billy’s chest.

They sway together, arms wrapped around each other, both their eyes closed. Billy’s head is bowed, his nose buried in Henn’s hair. Their steps have all but stopped so that they are nearly stationary in the middle of the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather,  
> I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
> It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
> But I'm holding you closer than most,  
> 'Cause you are my heaven.
> 
> I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
> If you don't love me, pretend  
> A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
> And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
> I wonder how you keep warm.  
> It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.
> 
> Still I can't let you be,  
> Most nights I hardly sleep.  
> Don't take what you don't need, from me.
> 
> Just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather,  
> I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
> It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
> But I'm holding you closer than most,  
> 'Cause you are my heaven.
> 
> Misplaced trust and old friends,  
> Never counting the regrets,  
> By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
> and New England as the leaves change;  
> The last excuse that I'll claim,  
> I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.
> 
> Still I can't let you be,  
> Most nights I hardly sleep,  
> Don't take what you don't need, from me.
> 
> Just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather,  
> I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
> It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
> But I'm holding you closer than most,  
> 'Cause you are my
> 
> Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
> Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
> 


	2. Stagger Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Cora take their turn on the dance floor at the Henn/McMath wedding.

Billy is standing at the bar waiting to order when Cora appears beside him, bumping her shoulder against his arm as greeting. He grins and wraps her in a hug.

“Where’s your husband?” Billy smiles and nods back over his shoulder.

“Playing matchmaker. It seems that if he’s married then everyone ought to be, so he’s trying to pair Cullen off with somebody’s cousin’s plus one.” He turns as he speaks, waving his hand towards the tables on the far side of the room. “There are people I don’t know at my own wedding.”

“You haven’t told him.” The look Cora gives him is level and serious but for a slight hitch at the corner of her mouth.

“I saw no reason to. That was his idea.”

“Was it now? Really?” Billy shrugs.

“Yes.” He turns back to face the bar but she steps in front of him, blocking even as he attempts to go around her.

“And while you were rehearsing that sweet little waltz you never mentioned to him that hey, I used to compete in dance with my sister before I become a commando.”

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

“Do you have any idea how romantic that could’ve been? You two are the most adorable couple, and you went and wasted that opportunity because you didn’t want to tell him about how you used to spend your Saturdays.”

“It was pretty special as it was, thank you very much. Now, may I order my drink?”

“No you may not. Come on.” She grabs his hand and walks towards the dance floor, jerking to a stop when Billy remains stationary behind her.

“No, Cora. We – I can’t.”

“You’re not making this some macho ‘not in front of my section’ thing, are you?” She jerks his arm hard and he stumbles forward.

“It’s about us having not done this in years.”

“Speak for yourself!”

“I don’t even know if I remember how.”

“That’s fine then. We’ll have you two round in a couple of weeks, give Ma time to find those old videos from-“

“You wouldn’t.” She tilts her chin down and cocks an eyebrow, her mouth curling into a grin. Billy sighs and laughs to himself before motioning towards the dance floor. “Ladies first.”

“Yes!” She hops awkwardly on one foot as she unhooks the strap of her shoe. “Da! Stagger Lee!”

The volume of her voice attracts the attention of everyone nearby, and by the time Billy has joined her, the edges of the dance floor are lined with guests. Tom elbows in beside Blackwood and Hinde, his eyes widening as he watches Billy take his sister’s hand and lead her to the center of the dance floor.

Billy has stripped off his uniform tunic but his white t-shirt is still tucked in. Cora is wearing a long, silver dress, the hem of which trails behind her on the floor now that she’s barefoot. They turn to face each other, his hand on her side, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

What follows is no casual dance. Cora and Billy move in unison, their hips twisting and feet gliding flawlessly in time with the music. Cora is smiling, but Billy is wearing an expression of practiced nonchalance as watches her turn, then mirrors the motion, his hand landing neatly back on her waist. Their feet never stop moving; they swivel and kick, and all of it utterly effortless.

There is scattered applause as Billy spins Cora, her dress swirling around her to reveal a flash of skin from under the dangerously high slit in the side. He steps back and twirls her twice, then once out away from him before he mimics her again and then changes direction to rejoin her, hand in hand. Billy’s gaze drops to their feet occasionally, not for lack of confidence but simply because they are the most interesting thing in the room right now. They are absolutely sure of every step, and by the time the song ends they are both flushed and giddy. The room erupts in applause and wolf whistles.

Cora laughs joyfully as they take a graceful bow; she turns to face Billy and pitches forward, throwing her arms around her brother’s neck. He lifts her off the floor and swings her in a circle before setting her down as Tom and Barr come up to meet them. She stands on her toes to plant a kiss on Billy’s cheek.

“Buy you a drink?” Barr offers his arm to Cora and she accepts, nodding to her brother. They walk towards the bar while Tom and Billy look on in stunned silence.

“Wow. I mean, wow, Billy.” Tom cups his cheeks and pulls him down for a quick kiss before moving back and looking him over, grinning from ear to ear as he catches one of Billy’s hands in his own. “I didn’t know you could dance like that.”

“It didn’t seem worth mentioning. Just something Cora and I did when we were younger.” Billy shrugs, scratching his fingers through the grown-out fuzz on his head. A flush spreads up from his neck and he licks his lips, fighting a losing battle against the smile spreading across his face.

“You two looked fantastic out there. You’ve been holding out on me.” He moves in, sliding his arms around Billy’s waist and pulling him close. “What else can you do that I don’t know about?”

Billy laughs and blushes even more vibrantly as Tom’s hands move lower. He tries to move back but Tom pulls him in tighter, laughing as Billy bends to kiss him again.

“So, are you going buy me a drink or what? That was hard work.”

“Open bar. My mum’s buying all the drinks.” They move off towards the bar, Tom’s arm still resting around Billy’s waist. “So you and Cora did that when you were younger? Just for fun?”

“No, not just for fun. We competed for a while. Won a few times too.”

Tom’s face lights up. “So on top of being a commando, a bass player, and, well-“ He glances down towards Billy’s belt, then back up to meet his eyes, “you’re also an award-winning dancer?”

“Yep. Carolina Shag.” Billy hands him his drink and turns to lean against the bar.

“I think I like our version of the shag better. I know all the steps and the dress code’s easier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [YouTube Link to AQ's choice of video illustrating Mac's dance moves](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV9WACDEBV4)


End file.
